Driving Lessons
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: Jessie wants to drive the luggage train on the way back to Andy's house. Random one-shot with Jessie-Buzz fluff.


**A/N: I don't own **_**Toy Story**_**. *sniff***

For a moment Woody, Buzz, Bullseye and Jessie jumped about in triumph; then a plane landed, whooshing over their heads and surprising them. There were a few seconds of awkward, surprised silence. Woody broke it first. "Let's go home," he said, and the others nodded.

Jessie climbed smoothly onto Bullseye's back and reached out a hand to Buzz. The space toy looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, right!" Woody said, attempting to prevent another awkward silence. "Buzz, this is Jessie; Jessie, this is Buzz."

"Nice to meetcha," Jessie said. Buzz made to shake her hand, but rather than shake his hand back, Jessie pulled the space ranger onto Bullseye, so he was sat directly behind her. Woody took one look at Buzz's expression and had to hide his smirk behind his hand. Then he climbed up behind Buzz, who seemed a bit hesitant as Jessie leaned low over the reins of the horse.

"What're you waiting for?" Woody hissed in Buzz's ear. "Take her waist!"

Buzz looked shocked. "What?"

Woody put his hands on Buzz's waist and leaned forwards slightly. Buzz looked blatantly nervous – something which seriously confused Woody – and then reached forwards to put his hands on the cowgirl's waist –

Just as Bullseye raced forward. Buzz had to literally fling his arms around Jessie to stop himself being thrown off the horse as it hurried forward. He had his helmet up against the howling wind, and wondered how Jessie's hat hadn't flown off by now, Bullseye was going so fast. He could hear her laughing, enjoying the rush of wind as it whipped her red hair about.

Without realising it, Buzz had started leaning closer to Jessie. His helmet was almost touching her shoulder.

Bullseye stopped running when they reached the other toys.

Woody jumped down first and collapsed, practically kissing the ground. He glared at Jessie, who laughed. Buzz stared at the cowgirl. Her laugh was so contagious, so sweet, so funny.

Woody stood up shakily and looked at the two still on the horse. His eyes darted for a moment to Jessie's waist, and with a blush, Buzz took his hands away.

Woody introduced Jessie to the other toys, and she was more than happy to meet them all and make new friends. Eventually, Woody voiced a concern as to how they'd get back. Buzz recommended taking the Pizza Planet truck, but Woody said it'd be too suspicious. Eventually, after a fair amount of debate on the matter, Hamm suggested the luggage train.

"Can you drive this thing?" Jessie asked sceptically, as the toys all climbed into the vehicle. Buzz was about to point out that he had driven the truck to the airport, but when he turned towards her, his voice got stuck in his throat. Confused, he merely nodded. Jessie sat down next to him and watched.

This time Buzz tried driving more carefully – though whether he was trying to impress the cowgirl or he was actually trying to be careful, he had no idea. Woody watched as Jessie shifted where she was sitting, bored by the space ranger's careful driving.

"For cryin' out loud, will you just sit still?" Woody snapped.

"But I'm _bored!_" Jessie whined. Then, as the thought came to her, she perked up. "Hey, can I drive?"

"No," Woody said flatly.

"Why not?" Buzz asked. He glanced at Jessie, who smiled in thanks, and suddenly his mind went blank. What was it about her beautiful smile that fascinated him so?

"Buzz! Look out!"

Buzz turned back to the road and had to swerve so as not to hit a car driving in the opposite direction.

"Aww c'mon!" Jessie complained. "Just for a minute! Please!"

"No."

"Please? Please? _Puh-lease!_"

"No. No. And _no_."

"Buzz?" Jessie asked. "_You_ don't mind me drivin', do ya?"

Buzz turned to look at her, but she was closer than he'd expected. Her chin was resting lightly on his shoulder, her big green eyes gazing up at him beseechingly. Whether from the surprise of it or for another reason, Buzz's heart started beating faster and he had to take in a deep breath to steady himself.

"N-not at all," Buzz choked out. Woody gave an odd sort of cough that sounded a bit like "Traitor".

Jessie grinned at Buzz. "Thank you," she said. Buzz inclined his head so he wouldn't lose focus again and moved to one side of the steering wheel.

Woody sighed. "Jessie, would you please give us a minute?"

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Woody but walked away to chat with Slink.

"Buzz," Woody said. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? If miss Jessie wants to drive, she should be allowed –"

"Uh huh," Woody nodded sarcastically. "And you're sure it's _not_ just because you like her? As in, you _like_ her?"

Buzz looked shocked. "M-me? Why – why would you think _that_, Woody? It's absurd, it's ridiculous, it's –" Woody glared at Buzz, who changed the end of his sentence quickly. "A crime, apparently."

Woody sighed. "No, Buzz. I'm not saying it's a crime. But I should warn you, Jessie is… erm…" _hyperactive, annoying, crazy, energetic, loopy –_

"Woody, I think I can deal with a _girl_," Buzz laughed.

"Oh, is _that_ what you've been doing?" Woody teased. Then he shrugged. "Alright then. But I think you should know, she doesn't like dark, enclosed spaces."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?"

Woody smirked. "Oh, I just got a feeling it'll come in useful some time." He turned away and went over to Jessie.

"Really?" she was asking.

"Yeah," Slink said. "I mean it, Woody's right. Andy'll love you, trust me. He really loves all that western stuff."

"What about Buzz? Andy likes him lots, too."

"Yeah, him too. Western and space. Andy wants to be the world's first cowboy-spaceman."

"Well ain't that cute?"

"Jessie?" Woody asked. "Can I talk to you?"

Jessie was sitting with Slink's head on her lap, as she leaned against the back of the seat, one hand scratching his ear, while Jessie pulled nervously at her plait with the other. She turned her eyes up to Woody. "Can I drive now?"

Woody nodded. Jessie stood up and gave Slink a kiss on the forehead. Woody quickly looked around to make sure Buzz wasn't looking, and caught the space man turning back from watching jealously. Woody smirked to himself.

"Take it easy on Buzz, would ya?" he asked the cowgirl.

Jessie rolled her eyes in a _sure, Dad_ kind of way. Then she walked up to Buzz and tapped him on the shoulder. The look of surprise on his face, however, was nothing to when she ducked between his arms and asked if she was doing it right. Woody sat next to Slink and the two of them watched as Buzz tried to show Jessie the proper way to drive the luggage trolley.

"What're you thinkin' there, Woody?" Slink asked. Woody watched as Jessie leaned back into Buzz and rested her head on his shoulder, and Buzz turned about the same shade of red as her hair.

"I'm thinkin', it's gonna be fun," Woody said, laughing at Buzz's shocked face.


End file.
